


Caregiver Loki

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Adorable Bruce Banner, Adult baby, Age Play, Baby Bruce, Bathing/Washing, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers friendship, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Caregiver, Caretaking, Crying Bruce, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Loki, Diapers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nicknames, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Playing, Post-Movie(s), Protective Avengers, Protective Loki, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, battles, bottles, caretaker loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a caregiver, he needs to care for others. His father, however, told him that he could not, believing that Loki was not fit to be a caregiver. Loki has bit down his need to care of thousands of years.<br/>Until after the Battle of Newyork, when he learns that Bruce is a little. </p><p>Read the notes in the first chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in Little Bruce Bruce is 28 and has urinary incontinence.

Caregiver Loki

Chapter 1

On Asgard Caregivers are looked upon by the highest honor and respect, right under the All-Father and All-Mother. They live the life of luxury while taking care of children, the sick, and the injured. That is their only job, to care for others, and they love it. 

There is what Midgardians might call a test to see if someone would be a caregiver or not. For Loki, he scored one of the highest scores ever record, second to only his mother. When his father heard of this, he was outraged when most would be overjoyed. He thought that Loki had cheated somehow and demanded that Loki take the test again. He scored the same, even with his father breathing down his neck. 

"I assure you, Father, I did not cheat," Loki had said to calm his enraged father. 

It did not work, instead of calming down his father slapped Loki as hard as he could. His father demanded that he stay away form children, sick, and the injured. In other words, not care, and that is exactly what Loki did. 

Ignoring his need to care is one of the things that lead to Loki' s down fall. 

...

(After the Battle of New York)

Damn Hulk, damn Midgard, damn Avengers, damn life, damn me Loki thought in anger and pain. 

"Banner?" Loki heard one of the Avengers say in concern. 

Loki turned around too see the Man of Iron over Banner. Loki felt a ping of fear do through him. Until he saw how small and fragile the young man looked. 

Perhaps the two words were odd to describe someone who could turn into a giant green rage monster, but Loki could not help but think this. Bruce was completely nude, passed out, and sucking on his thumb like a babe searching for comfort. 

When the Man of Iron removed the smaller man's thumb from his mouth Banner opened his exhausted eyes and whimpered nearly silently. Bruce could not keep his eyes open the poor man was so exhausted. When he fell back asleep and his thumb made its way back to his mouth. 

Stark did not try and remove it again. Then the Caption came to the Man of Iron with something made of a white cotton and plastic fabric. The Man of Iron put the white cotton and plastic fabric around Banner's hips, waist, and private parts. A diaper, Loki identified. It is what Midgardians put on their babes, so that they did not wet and mess everywhere. Why would a fully grown mortal need one, Loki wondered as the Man of Iron and Caption helped Bruce get dressed. 

Loki's caregiving side started to came out a little and he wanted to help the young man, but he pushed it down, just like had has for thousands and thousands of years. 

Loki only turned his eyes away from the trio when he heard a loud sound coming from in front of him. The helicarrier was now outside. 

"Wake up Banner, Bruce," The Man of Iron said to the sleeping man. "C'mon. We're gonna go get shawarma. You hungry?"

Loki heard Banner groan and mutter something under his breath. 

"Nonsense. You can sleep later."

Bruce groaned again and get to his feet. 

...

In his cage Loki began to spy on the Avengers. At first it was to make a plan to destroy them, but now he was spying more on Bruce. 

He did strange things when he was alone. He would dress in child-like clothing, suck on what Loki leaned to know as a Paci. When Bruce was like it was like an entirely different personality, like the Hulk. When Bruce was like this he needed to be taken care of, but no one knew of this play, as Bruce has called it several times. 

Loki wanted to be able to take care of Bruce, but he knew that he could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ass first chapter as always. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki is banished to Earth he wants revenge.

Caregiver Loki

Chapter 2

Loki's punishment ended up being banishment to Midgard. He was left in the middle of New York, thankfully he was able to figure this out before long. He knew that All-Father will tell Thor, if he had not already. He had to get out of New York, if he wanted his revenge. 

In the back his mind he knew that he just wanted to put his past behind him, and try to live the best he could on Midgard. But his anger, fear, and hatred did not let him, he wanted revenge on the Avengers. 

About 4 months he ended up somewhere called Wyoming. 

"Hey, are you alright, mister," an older woman asked. She had jet black hair and bark brown eyes. 

"Yes, I am," Loki answered pulling the hood of a hoodie up tighter around his head. 

"You look like you could use a nice hot meal."

"No thank you," Loki said walking off into the woods leaving a confused woman in his wake. 

About a half a mile away from the town he found a cabin. He took a small step into the cabin. It looked as if on one lived in the cabin. There was no furniture, dust was everywhere. It looked like a good place as any to settle down and make a revenge plan. 

...

"Avengers Assemble, Avengers Assemble!"

Bruce gasped as he was frightened awake by the over loud call to assemble. He then groaned and laid back down for just a moment he did not want to get up, he was on the middle of a good nap and wanted to sleep some more. After a few moments he went to get on the jet. He sat down as Steve began to debrief them in full Caption America mode.

Doom decided that attacking in New York was boring and was now attacking in Wyoming, as SHIELD' s contacts said. They were on site in a little less than 30 minutes.

"Don't you need a parachute, Bruce," Steve asked.

Bruce simply smiled and said, "No the Other Guy and I like to hit the ground running," he could feel Hulk smiling in the back of his mind, ready for some action.

Bruce was the first one to jump out. He turned into Hulk before he hit the ground.

...

Loki was taking a mid-afternoon walk in the woods. It was one of his favorite activities on Asgard, and it was still on of his favorite activities. After about two miles he saw a figure on the ground. He stepped closer to the lone figure. He saw a nude man with curly, brown hair. 

Loki could not help but smirk. Perfect. 

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was who he planned on using for his revenge. If he destroyed one of the Avengers, all of them would soon fall. 

He walked up to the young man and put his hand on his forehead, as if checking for a fever. In short, all Loki was doing was placing memories in Bruce's mind. 

Bruce started suddenly started to cry, his back aching, and his eyes opened up to revile bright blue that soon went back to his normal doe brown. He whimpered and his thumb made its way to his mouth, "Da-Daddy," Bruce whimpered. 

Loki smirked but it turned into what Loki turied to convince himself was a  _fake_ gentle smile. "Don't worry, Little One. I am here."

Perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions leave them in the comments please. I know this chapter might be a little confusing, so don't be afraid to ask. 
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are welcome if deserved.


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cannot help but to actually care for Baby Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at a doing Loki' s speech. You have been warned.

Caregiver Loki

Chapter Three: Caring

Bruce whimpered as tears made their way down his face. How did he get so far from home? Why was he naked? Why did Daddy not seem to be upset with him? Daddy always told him not to go anywhere without him, and Daddy never took him where he could not see home. He wanted to go home.

"What is wrong, little one," Loki asked. 

"W-want home, pwea', Daddy," Bruce whined as he rested his head on Loki's chest and shivered. An emotion ran through Loki that he could not describe; all he knew was that it was passive.

He pushed down the emotion, took off the jacket he was wearing, that thankfully covered the baby's body. He then wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy. "It is okay, little one. We will go home," Loki rubbed small circles on the little's back as if he had been doing it for years.

Bruce put his thumb in his mouth as his Daddy seemed to read his mind and picked him up. This surprised Loki somewhat, but then again he is a caregiver. No! He needed to push down the feelings. It will only ruin his plans.

…

When they got to Loki's cabin Bruce smiled happily and squirmed to get out of his Daddy's arms, but Daddy would not let him down. They went to his room, with a brown, wooden crib, changing table, clothes, and toys. Loki quickly , well as quickly as one can when they have a squirming baby on their hands, got Bruce in a diaper and dressed. As soon as he was finished dressing Bruce he jumped up, ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. 

"What are you doing, little one," Loki asked with an eyebrow raised and walking over to Bruce. 

"I sowwy, 'addy," Bruce said with his best puppy dog eyes and pout, "I hun'wy."

Loki looked over Bruce's head, "do you want a hamburger and chips," Loki asked looking down at the boy who smiled and said,"yeeeeesssss," spinning out of the kitchen. Loki snorted on a laugh. 

Bruce went to his room where Loki could see him while he warmed up the hamburger and cut it up. 

Yes, Loki has been planning this for a long, long time. Long enough to learn that Bruce loves puppies, which explains the baby's crib sheets, and he loves polar bears and all other animals, aside from snakes. Loki saw one time were Bruce ran all the way to his room, screaming, when the Black Widow threw a rubber snake at him. (Something about Bruce saying she "wasn't real person, shut up"). When Loki called Bruce in he was playing with First Builders, Mega Blocks with a green pacifier in his mouth. 

After he sent Bruce to bed with kisses, on Bruce's insistence, he went to think. Perhaps this was a bad plan. Loki should have known that Bruce would make his caregiving side, that he was trying so hard to keep away, came out. He needed to think clearly if he was ever going to get any revenge on the Avengers. Perhaps he should not get revenge on the Avengers. He had someone who depended on him, he could be the caregiver he has always wanted to be. Loki sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He needed some sleep. Finally, something both of his sides could agree on. 

Loki was only asleep for a couple of hours when he heard whimpering noises coming from Bruce's room. He got up and practically ran into Bruce's room only to find his baby sitting up in his crib, crying hysterically, sucking on a pacifier, and clinching a polar bear stuffed animal. 

"Da-Dada," Bruce sobbed out passed his pacifier. Loki walked over to the crib and tried to pretend that the sight of the baby crying was not braking his heart. 

"What is wrong," Loki said in a neutral tone that only made Bruce more hysterical.

"N-n-nih'mawe," Bruce gasped, sucking on his paci, trying to calm himself down. It was not working. He wanted Daddy to hold him. He held his arms out to Loki and said "c-c-cud-da Da. 'Ways-ways cudda af'er nih'mawe."

Fuck it! Loki was not going to stand around while Bruce was hurting. Loki picked him up and Bruce buried his face in his shirt. Loki could slowly feel his shoulder growing wet from Bruce's tears, but he could not find it in himself to care. He just wanted his baby calm. 

Loki rubbed Bruce's back and whispered sweat nothingness into Bruce's ear. Loki was not the only one talking. Sometimes in the middle of Bruce sobbing words such as monster, help, sorry, and Daddy would make themselves known. 

"There, little one, there. Calm down. I am here. Daddy is hear," Loki said in a soothing voice as Bruce stoped crying. 

By time Bruce peeked out of his hiding spot his was just sniffling. 

"Baba," Bruce asked with a house voice, Daddy didn't give him his night-night baba and his really wanted one now. 

Loki looked at him with gentle eyes and said, "yes," with a nod. Loki made the bottle of milk with one hand and went to the couch to feed him. 

When they fell asleep, Loki did not know, but one of his last thoughts were, "I am never going to be able to let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like on the commercial. LOL  
> I just realized that Bruce spinning out of the room saying "yeeeesssss" is my nephew.  
> And the Natasha not being real person comes from my friend telling me that McDonald's wasn't real food and me saying "you ain't real person, girl, shut up," and she did throw a rubber snake at my face. So, if you hear something about a 16 year old girl getting murdered in the MO area. It was me.  
> Also, yes Loki is coming around, but I'm hoping that I can hold off on him coming completely around for a few chapters.


End file.
